femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Lamentiere (The Man From U.N.C.L.E.)
Linda Lamentiere (Joan Huntington) is a THRUSH operative in the 1966 episode "The Off-Broadway Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." Eileen Osborne (Peggy Taylor) was the lead actress in an off Broadway production musical. She was killed by THRUSH agents because she tried to warn U.N.C.L.E. that THRUSH was doing some threatening things at the theatre. As a result, the producer, David X. Machina (Leon Askin) chooses Linda to replace the lead actress. The sultry Linda is dressed in all black outfits throughout the episode. In the actual performance she wears a black leotard with black nylons that has a print design on them. The outfit definitely enhances her gorgeous figure and long slinky legs. Later we see the brunette wearing various black dresses and smoking a cigarette out of a long holder. She wore black boots with her black dress. When Napoleon Solo (Robert Vaughn) and Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum) attempt to find out what is going on, they discover that THRUSH has compromised U.N.C.L.E.'s security, and tapped into their heavily guarded subterranean computer. Illya disguises himself as a plumber and snoops around backstage, while Napoleon also does what he can. The theater is located only a couple of blocks from U.N.C.L.E. headquarters, and they were using the building as a bridge to get access to the computer. This is when we first see that Linda is involved in THRUSH. She and Machina grow suspicious of Napoleon, so they send goons after him, who knock him out. They tie him up, and dump in the lake at Central Park. Napoleon manages to send a distress signal to Illya, who arrives in time to pull him out of the water. With Napoleon's cover blown, they have Illya pose as an actor, while Napoleon a changes his appearance and becomes a big name talent scout. Illya is caught sneaking in Linda's dressing room. Linda and Machina wonder what to do with him. Linda proposes killing him. "Pity", she says. "He was the best thing in the show." Instead, Adolph, a henchmen, takes Illya to a decoy computer. Illya thinking this is how THRUSH has been siphoning information from the U.N.C.L.E.'s computer. Illya destroys the computer, and then figures out that it wasn't the real one. Napoleon teams up with Janet Jerrod (Shari Lewis), one of the other actresses, to find the other computer. Janet went into Linda's dressing room and with the aid of a tiny mouse, drove her out. Linda was completely broken up at the site of this small little rodent. Illya then snuck into the dressing room in the confusion and found a secret elevator in the closet, which took him down to THRUSH's subterranean lair, where the real computer was located. Machina and Linda then ambush Illya. A fight breaks out, and the lovely Linda is shot and killed. With Linda now dead, Machine forces Janet to go onstage in her place, while keeping Illya tied up in the subterranean lair. Napoleon then destroys the computer, frees Illya, and Machina and the goons are captured. Trivia *Joan Huntington appeared as Victoria Rose in the 1965 episode "Steam Heat" for the TV series "Amos Burke: Secret Agent". *Joan Huntington appeared as Debbie Haber in the 1966 episode "Jethro Gets Engaged" for the TV series "The Beverly Hillbillies". * Joan Huntington appeared as Eva, a warlocks familiar in the 1966 episode "Twitch or Treat" for the TV series "Bewitched". * Joan Huntington appeared as Nina, the spy and hypnosis specialist in the 1966 episode "The Formula is Stolen" from the TV series "Mr. Terrific". * Joan Huntington appeared as Mary Lennox, the mastermind behind a counterfeit ring in the 1967 episode "Night of the Circus of Death" in the TV series "The Wild Wild West". Gallery screenshot_51612.jpg screenshot_20132.png screenshot_51625.jpg screenshot_51613.jpg screenshot_51614.jpg screenshot_51615.jpg 3omjkc.gif screenshot_51616.jpg screenshot_51617.jpg screenshot_51618.jpg screenshot_51619.jpg screenshot_51620.jpg 3omjq2.gif screenshot_51621.jpg screenshot_51622.jpg screenshot_51627.jpg 3omjsj.gif screenshot_51630.jpg screenshot_51623.jpg screenshot_51631.jpg screenshot_51624.jpg screenshot_51634.jpg screenshot_51632.jpg screenshot_51628.jpg screenshot_51633.jpg Category:1960s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Show Business Category:Smoker Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased